Vallantus
Secluded in the close embrace of it's star is the world of Vallentus. A relatively untouched paradise when it was initially found by Imperial forces it was through the pushing of several local planetary governors that it was kept pristine. The petitioning lead the the planet remaining untouched for almost a millennia in a conservation effort made for several rare and useful species of sea-creatures, allowing only for limited farming for use in manufacturing off-world. In the last few centuries however, at the behest of local governors, the planet has been opened up as a tourist spot for the sub-sector. The untouched waters, fjords and atmosphere have proven particularly invigorating to those who can afford the journey there. Hotel complexes have sprung up along coastlines and small islands bought by Lords and Baroness' as personal getaways when time allows. Of particular note is the extensive sea-life that fills the ocean depths of the world, with the diversity of the ecosystem allowing for many colourful creatures to inhabit it's coral-reefs. Particularly prominent amongst the worlds attractions and natural wonder is the yearly 'Ocean Drive' that takes place along the equator. During the height of summer fisherman gather in a kilometres-long line to help drive a wave of colourful deep-sea creatures to the surface where they can be viewed by visitors and locals alike. Although minor, there is a small industry of farming and cultivating a local species of cephalopods called 'Maerna Squid' as it is very popular amongst the planetary nobles of the sub-sector as a food dish. Stone Dragon – Secundus Level Garrison 'Vallenthrond' In the northern wilderness of the fjords the Stone Dragons have built a mighty fortification into the largest mountain range in the northern hemisphere, known as the 'Black Spine Ridge' Carving deep into it's depths and crenelating it's spine with augers and weaponry mighty enough to bring the sky itself down around it. Buried deep within it's tunnels are vast hangers and keeps, stretching into the bedrock of the planet where those relics of wars past are kept secret. While there is a single main road leading to a tunnel entrance on the southern-most point of the spine, the main method of access is through the various runways and landing pads dotting the steep peaks of the mountain range. Their adamanitum gated entrances lead into a maze of internal catacombs, each able to house and resupply dozens of craft at a time. While the interior of the fortress is defended by it's layout, marines and numerous servitor-controlled turrets, the main firepower of the fortress looks sky-ward as the razor's edge of the Black Spine reaches out and cuts down any foe foolish enough. Crenelating the ridges and peaks are numerous defence-towers, armed with all manner of weaponry to cut enemies from the sky or destroy advancing armies with withering salvoes of artillery. Hidden within the crags and peaks however, is the pride of the Vallenthrond itself, the Golden Andvari. These banks of lance batteries have been placed strategically throughout the mountain to strike out at any void-craft brave enough to approach the planet, swiftly cutting them down in showers of golden explosions. While the Vallantus itself is considered a 'protected' world of sorts, being a pleasure planet, the occupation of the Black Spine was negotiated in the wake of the First Solar War, which saw the Everveil systems overtaken by traitor forces in a sneak attack meant to strike at the heart of the Imperium. While nobles were happy to have the Stone Dragons presence on the planet in a measure of safety, the decades-long construction caused some tension between the two parties, but never amounted to any significant altercation, by Stone Dragon standards at least. Category:Planets Category:The Everveil Category:Loyalist Category:Imperium Category:Pleasure World Category:Stone Dragons Category:Legiones Astartes